Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: King Crimson
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: At the age of 4, Izuku has been getting nightmares which changed him. With the change, comes the power that will decide the battle between Hero and Villain. The only thing important is the results! Rated T for swear words, some bloods, yada yada yada! StandQuirk!Deku OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided the next Stand Quirk for Deku, and behold, The Meme Lord: King Crimson! Now, this could be one of the, if not the only one Stand Quirk, where I plan for Deku to have the whole Stand (spirit and abilities), the opposite of Sticky Fingers. Now, this story is inspired by In The Court of The Verdant Hero, a very good MHA + JOJO Crossover in my opinion. I just hope it won't be too similar to the mentioned story. **

**-START-**

Heroes, and Villains. Everyone wants to be one, well mostly the Heroes than the Villains. If you proclaim such things in front of everyone, most chances would be that you would be laughed at. Because no one can be a Hero. A Hero needs a powerful power to save people right?

However, this age, the Golden Age of Heroes, where the human race have this unique power named 'Quirk' , vary with each person, presents for such dreams to come true.

Of course, the unfortunate one who lacks one, called 'Quirkless', are seen as nothing more than trash. The suicide rate committed are mainly due to the Quirkless being scorned, neglected, abandoned, forsaken, you name it.

There are some exceptions of course. Where even the ones with Quirk can be scorned. Whether the Quirk is a Villain Quirk, or a useless Quirk.

Humans are just too judgemental.

They fear the unknown, and ridiculed those who are not perfect, totally oblivious to the fact they themselves are the same. Of course there are some exceptions, however, in most occasions, the amount can be count with your two hands.

Let's go to another bad side of Quirks.

Each Quirks have their own cons, for example, a Strength Quirk might require stamina and the more you use, the bigger the usage. Dehydration when using Flame Quirk too frequently, etc. All these are downsides, and of course, the only thing you can do is to get use to the downside of this Quirk.

Now, some might even get PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, from the downside of their Quirks if the ability is powerful enough to demand such cost. With great power, comes great responsibility, and in this case, comes great cost.

And the same thing can be applied for our protagonist, Midoriya Izuku.

The normal age for a Quirk to appear is at the age of 4. Every children at the age of 4 will have an appointment with the Doctor for check-up of their possible Quirk. Some awakened theirs much earlier, or much later in the stage of their toddler year, called 'Late Bloomer'.

Midoriya Izuku, a young boy with wild green hairs, messy locks, resembling like a bird nest. Huge green eyes full of wonder and innocence. 3 dotted freckles decorated his cheeks, giving him the cinnamon roll look.

He was going to the Doctor for a check-up along with his mother, Midoriya Inko. A woman of average height, slim build and green hair, a shade lighter than her son, reaching her back, tied in a ponytail.

"According to the X-Ray of your child, ma'am, he is guaranteed to have a Quirk." The Doctor announced.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Inko queried, her expression filled with concern.

"I'm certain of it. Take a look here." He brought the attention of the two Midoriyas to the X-Ray of Midoriya Izuku, at the area of Izuku's feet. "Most people with Quirk lacks a toe joint, and as you can see, your child lack one as well. It is a guarantee he will awaken his Quirk in time. When that will be, I am unable to answer."

"I-I understand, Doctor. Thank you for your help. We will take our leave now. Good day to you, Doctor."

"Good day to you as well."

And as Fate would have it, disaster struck the Midoriya Household. And the disaster was bad enough, that Midoriya Inko wished that her son is Quirkless.

A fortnight or two, Izuku started having nightmares. Terrifying nightmares showing all kinds of visions, places, scenery, etc. Every night, Izuku would wake up screaming, bawling his eyes out with Inko comforting her only child.

The experience traumatized poor 4 years old Izuku. Just at the age of 4, became an insomniac because of the nightmares. The sleeping pills don't work, because it still shows it itself in his dreams.

"Oh, my baby… what's wrong? What kind of dreams you're having?" Inko asked, her eyes tearing the same as her own son.

"I-I.. I don't know.. Mom, I'm scared! T-T-These dreams, th-they showing me bad things! T-There was a woman with her mouth sewn shut! A-A burning village… mom, it-its scary!"

Inko latched onto her son, engulfed him in a tight embrace, sobbing along with his son. _'What could have cause the dreams?' _She wondered sadly, and as if Fate itself gave a hint, she remembered, _'C-Could it be… the awakening of his Quirk?! But if that so, then what is it? Izuku haven't shown any signs of using his Quirk!'_

In another day, another time, Izuku's dreams became even worse.

He experienced death, over and over. Never-ending loop. All pain, and what's make it worse is that, _he _felt it. It's as if, he's the one been killed over and over again. He stay awake all night, to avoid sleeping, to avoid the nightmares, but he always ended up falling asleep one way or another and then the nightmares will return.

These nightmares changed him badly. He is terrified of people's touch. He never like close proximity between anyone and him. The only he trusts completely is his mother. His former best friend, Bakugou Katsuki, or Kaachan, with all his abuses, just made Izuku avoiding him all the time, even in class.

But there is one aspect of Midoriya Izuku that never change.

The dream to become a Hero.

**-LINE BREAK-**

10 years have passed. Society never really changed, because of his lack of Quirk –he still believed it will show up, he is abused and scorned. The only one not to do that is his mother. A lot has happened, he didn't even know when the last time he slept.

His appearance changed drastically. Because of his wants, his dream, to become a Hero, he trained his body. Weight lifting, running around Musutafu, cleaning the entire beach, etc. And the result is not disappointing to him. His body physique is slender but muscular, like a runner, with the average height of 5'10.

His hair is even wilder than before, locks of hair stick up, the green shades a bit darker than the last 10 years, his bangs long enough to point it covers his right eye. His eyes, once a huge eyes of curiosity, now half lidded, like a man about to fall asleep, and it can never be truer with the visible heavy eye bags found beneath his eyes. And of course, the most peculiar about his appearance, his fragmented irises. His emerald eyes seems fragmented, although not too visible.

His attire is simple, a light green track-sport uniform. On his hands, is a pair of white fingerless gloves. For his bottom choice, a track pants with the same colour as his torso's clothing and lastly, a red shoes.

And now, here he is at the front gate of U.A High, the most prestigious Hero Academic School in Japan. His dream of becoming Hero, it might be impossible to achieve because of his lack of Quirk, but even so, he can apply for the General Class and maybe there's a way to promote to the Hero Cl-

"Deku…."

All in a sudden, a growling voice called out behind him. And hearing that voice, made Izuku tensed up, eyes wide, fists clenched hard, and then turned behind him, to see who the voice belongs to and he is not surprised.

Bakugou Katsuki, former best friend.

_***MENACING* *MENACING* **_

"Even though I've warned you not to come, you still come anyway, huh, you mumbling piece of shit!?" Bakugou bellowed, face red. "Don't you understand the first time, Deku!? You are just a Quirkless nobody that will not pass the initi-"

"Bakugou." The quiet voice of Izuku spoke out, and for a quick moment, Bakugou felt fear. "I have no intention of competing with you."

"GRR… TCH!" The blonde growled before clicking his tongue loudly, and made his way inside the hall, bumping his shoulder against Midoriya's who dodged way before he was even there.

"Excuse me, um… are you two alright?"

The abrupt voice surprised him and he jumped a bit in shock. He found behind him a girl of his age, a couple or so inches shorter than him. The girl has a fair skin, with little pink mark on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes.

She has a shoulder length hair and about the same colour as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead.

Izuku was getting too anxious and too paranoid of her. _'What she's going to do? I-Is she going to kill me? N-No, why would she?' _ Unconsciously, he took a step back, gaining a concerned look from the girl in front of him.

"Are you alright? You're getting pal-"

"Yes, I'm alright!" Izuku interrupted suddenly, and breathing heavily. He breaths in slowly, to calm himself down. "I'm sorry… I'm just not good with people."

"Oh, don't worry too much about it! Above all that, I'm glad you're alright! Let's get inside together, shall we?" The girl asked.

"Oh… um… sure, lets…" Izuku replied quietly, though the girl heard him just fine.

"Oh, my name is Uraraka Ochako! What's yours?"

"Izuku… Midoriya Izuku.."

**-LINE BREAK-**

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe the Point Explanation part) **

A lot of participants stood in front of the gate of the replica city. Within all these crowds, Izuku feels like a mouse. Everyone is bigger, stronger, have better Quirk, or better yet, have a Quirk. Him? None.

Amongst the crowds, Izuku found Uraraka and made his way to her. Before he could reach her, he was stopped by another student, that is an inch shorter than him, give or take, with a wide frame.

He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. His eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. On his legs are incredibly thick calves, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one.

Noticing the engine-like calves, Izuku noted, _'Quirk is probably something related to Speed.'_

"Well, what do-"

_***BANG!* **_

A loud gun shot was heard. Everyone was alarmed by it, and stared puzzled at Present Mic. And as for Izuku-

_***WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!***_

He already ran ahead, when the gun shot was fired. "Ho ho! Are you guys going to let him take all the points? Wreck the points, you little listener!"

"YEAH!"

The others follow Izuku's lead into the city replica. And the cinnamon roll found no robots yet. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a robot that is worth 1-point. Its' build is large and intimidating, but Midoriya Izuku have seen much scarier things than big robots. Izuku inspected the robot to find the weakness, the spot where he can pounced on. When he found it, he pounced for it. And he would reach it-

_***BOOOM!* **_

The walls beside the robot broke down, concealing another robot with its arm edging closer to hitting Izuku. The young man watched on with fear, panic spread on his face.

'_I-Is this the end…? I can't even achieve my dream..?' _

But then with, sudden confidence, Izuku thought, _'No… Fate can give me all the difficult tests it has to me, and I will overcome all of it!'_

By instinct, he yelled out for everyone to hear: "**KING CRIMSON**!" In a bright red light, a spirit stood beside Izuku. The spirit looks humanoid with the height and physique similar to Izuku. Its body is covered by a white raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear.

Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small, round eyes without sclera, with pronounced eye sockets that have the same fragmented pupils that Izuku himself has. Its crown is flat and from its forehead emerges a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression. It constantly bares its teeth through a small mouth.

The spirit itself befitting the name Izuku shouted, with its body being primarily red, while the knuckles, ankle decorations, lower back, and the soles of its feet vary in color throughout its many appearances, being depicted as silver white.

Nearby participants were terrified of the sudden appearance, and their fear was tenfold after beholding its visage. A constant, never ending rage, gritting its teeth, with the small head on the forehead imitating the same expression. Its fists clenched hard, and the others were waiting in terrifying anticipation of what it's going to do. One of them sweating a lot, just from watching it, and others gulped. The tall student with the engine calves, were about to help Izuku-

Only to find himself suddenly where Izuku should be, with no sign of the green haired youngster and two completely pulverized robots.

He could only watch in shock, with wide eyes and trembling figure. "W-W-What just happened?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: A bit rushed I think. Anyway, some explanation in order, yes? **

**Firstly, I'm using the original Izuku art work or Yamikumo, because it fits the insomniac look. **

**Secondly, the ending made it seems like Izuku stopped time, but actually, nope. I'm sure you know what happened. **

**Thirdly, the fragmented eyes are a hint to something. **

**Fourth, I will be deciding that the Stand's cry will be VOLA, because Izuku shares the same voice actor for Narancia. **

**I hope you both like this part of Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk.**

**Silver III Jhin, out. Arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, firstly, you guys totally rock for reading these two recent works. I hope to make it even better, so if you notice some spelling mistakes, grammar errors, etc, please PM me or write in the review. **

**So, now it's The Meme Lord: King Crimson's turn to be updated. I've been watching so many xForts videos that I think I've good chance of grasping the abilities of head aching Stands (I'm looking at you, KC and D4C). Talking about D4C, there might be chance it will be the next one to be publish, or I might put out a poll for you peeps to decide.**

**-CHAPTER BEGIN-**

***Diavolo Second Theme Plays***

"**King Crimson**!"

With one shout, a spirit with the same physique as Izuku appeared. That is only if you're the audience, watching for afar or from distances. However, it is a complete different scenario for our protagonist.

The world exploded literally, into space. All infrastructures gone in an instant, and all that remains are space filled with stars along with the other students. Izuku felt more headaches approaching, and he felt like his head will explode with all these visions he's been receiving. Images, information, and people he never met.

Out of all the time to receive the usual headaches, why it had to be now?!

In the span of 4 seconds, the pain on his head is gone. And Izuku felt like a man transformed. He felt like he knew what is happening while actually he do not have any clue. What kind of power activated this? How was it the world destroyed?

If it wasn't for the headaches from the images he received, he would be thinking like that. And because of said headaches, Izuku knew what is happening.

He skipped time, and this ability, along with the spirit-like being, have a maximum of 10s where the time skip will stop. And now, he has 6 seconds left before time resumes.

He sauntered ahead of the robot, ahead of everyone, and ahead of the navy-haired teen who's judging by his action, trying to save him. To Izuku, he felt insulted. In all his life, he is always insulted by everyone around except his mother. But he never felt any rage coming, however, now is a completely different case. He felt rage coursing through his veins from witnessing the act. It is a foreign feeling for someone such as him.

But he is grateful for it still.

"Time has resume." A mutter of a sentence, and everything back to normal, with the spirit-like being appeared, destroying the two robots in a matter of _second._ Izuku raised his head, and found he is back in the U.A replica town where the Initiation Test took place. He looked behind him, to see a perplexed Iida Tenya –someone whose name he didn't know yet, looking for him.

"W-W-What just happened!?" The navy-haired teen screamed loud. Panic spreading through his expression.

***Theme Ends***

Izuku found a camera, or surveillance camera more like it from afar. He directly stared at it, more of a glare than a stare. "Watch and learn." He muttered softly.

**-LINE BREAK-**

In another location, where the lights are off, except for some red alarm-like lights, and the screen recording the examiners' progress, the U.A Staffs monitored **(A/N: no puns intended since they're monitored through a monitor)** the examiners with interest.

"Hohoo~, there's a lot of promising examiners more than last years, don't you think?" One of the staff commented with interest.

Oh, have I mentioned that all the staffs are Pro Heroes? No? Well, now you know.

"Indeed. For one to be a successful Hero, one must have the courage," one of the monitor showed an orange-haired girl saving one of the examiner from the robots, "strength," Bakugou Katsuki delivering an explosive fist on the robot, "and of cou-"

The speaker was interrupted by a yell. "W-What!? That kid is stari- no, he's glaring at us!" Every staffs went to where the voice is, and what they see from the monitor, is Izuku's fragmented pupils glaring at directly at them from afar **(they zoom in for better view)**.

"_Watch and learn." _They heard from him. And just like that, the kid disappeared.

"Has there been a robot with a warp Quirk?" Someone questioned.

A man who lacked sleep and clearly needs on commented with an expressionless stare, "Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a non-living things with a Quirk."

"Explain this then, Aizawa!" The man replied back, replaying back the footage. The footage contains of an approaching robot when suddenly it appeared 5-6 meters away from its original location, and immediately destroyed after it changed place.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. The robot advanced that far in a matter of seconds, and then destroyed right after.

"Something is definitely missing here, and the one destroying that robot is-"

Izuku along with his Quirk, King Crimson, destroying another robot in a single punch came to the footage, and once again, his fragmented pupils are directly glaring at them.

"-Him! If I'm not mistaken, that participant is Midoriya Izuku. Some say his Quirk hasn't bloom yet, so the only way to explain this situation is probably it just bloomed right at this time."

"While that is certainly giving us information about that student," the same sleep-deprived man intervened, "it still doesn't explain about the robot situation."

A white hybrid of a mouse, cat, dog, creature walked up to them. "Then, the only way is to observe it once again. Snipe, how many points have the kid racked up?"

"A stunning 37 points in merely half a minute. Ten 3-Points Robots, two 2-Points Robots, and three One-Point Robots."

A frail main, with blond hair commented, "That is certainly a stunning record. Even I didn't get that much during my time taking the test."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"**Incroyable**!" A voice exclaimed.

Izuku, caught off guard by the voice, sent out King Crimson to where the voice came from.

***KABOOM!* **

Fortunately, the young man who exclaimed the exact words, managed to escape just in time to avoid being obliterated just like the ground beneath him. Izuku watched the speaker and observed him. He is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

"From which decade of medieval era did you come from?" Izuku questioned.

"Non, non! I do not have any idea of what you are talking about. My name is Aoyama Yuga, a pleasure to meet someone with a flashy Quirk as yours." The young man, revealed to be Aoyama, raised a hand for handshake to which Izuku accepted reluctantly.

"It's… a pleasure to meet you. My name is Midoriya Izuku." With that, the both of them shook hand firmly. While Aoyama's smile was bright and big, Izuku's was dim and small, but his new acquaintance still able to notice it. "If I may ask, what is your Quirk?"

Aoyama made a pose to which Izuku raised an eyebrow. "My, my~, eager to know, mhm? My Quirk is **Navel Laser**. The name itself explained how it works. I shoot a bright powerful laser from here." Aoyama pointed to his abdomen.

"Judging by that, I guess the downside is a stomach ache?" Izuku took it as yes with the way Aoyama look depressed with a small dark cloud hovering over his head. "Mine is **King Crimson**." In signal to its name being called, the spirit appeared. "I have not yet complete my full observation of my Quirk, due to a certain… circumstances."

"**King Crimson**? Isn't that an old famous rock band?" Izuku gave him a shrug. "However, I see it fits well, with its crimson body. So," Aoyama smirked for a brief moment, "ready to take more points?"

"You bet I am."

**-LINE BREAK- **

For a long minutes, the pair destroyed many robots with Izuku now having 63 Points and Aoyama with 54 Points. The two combined the two of their Quirks well, a powerful punch that will either destroy the robot in one shot or sending it flying to them, with Aoyama taking the finishing point using his **Naval Laser**.

Of course, the last scenario is mostly Izuku holding back because no one can disagree that **King Crimson **have a very high destructive power. He don't want his potential friend to not apply to U.A just because he's short on points.

"Aoyama!" Izuku shouted, punching a 3-Points Robot, sending it flying to Aoyama.

"**Merci~**, Midoriya-kun!" Aoyama blasted his laser, tearing the robot part by part and later disintegrating into nothing, with only remnants of its pieces of burning. "That's 57 Points now, Midoriya-kun. We make a fine team, don't you think?"

Izuku nodded in response. "Yes, I think so."

"**ONLY 5 MINUTES REMAINING!" **

The P.A System announced, with Izuku figuring the speaker to be Present Mic because of how loud it is. The two looked at each other, before nodding in sync, and heading somewhere to find more robots.

However, a large tremor interrupted their plan.

"W-Why is an earthquake happening here!?" a nearby participant screamed out.

"Y-You don't think it's the 0-Point Robot Villain?"

Look and behold, as that participant jinxed everyone as the 0-Point Robot Villain revealed its majestic build. Saying it is huge, would be an understatement of the century. While the color is the same as its brethren, the build is certainly not. For starter, it's certainly huge, reaching a 6-7 storeys high building. And more weapons on its body.

"That's a bit overkill, don't you think?" Izuku muttered, and sighed a few moments after. "Let's go Aoyama, that thing won't give us a p-"

"Ah!" A sound of yelp coming from a familiar voice stopped him in his track. Izuku slowly turn his head around, to see the same familiar girl he met before the test.

Uraraka Ochako.

The girl is stuck on the ground, courtesy of a huge rubble piling on her. Judging by the damage on her legs, she's not getting up any soon! And the robot is advancing towards her too! He must do something but what? Skipping time won't do anything, it will just make the robot advances towards her faster!

"A-Aoyama, blast your laser at that thing! We're saving her!" Izuku commanded with a shout, pointing at the direction of Uraraka.

"Oui, Midoriya-kun!" Izuku ran ahead to gain proximity, while Aoyama struck the robot's leg with his **Navel Laser**. Izuku noticed it didn't do much damage but it is enough to make it faltered from the hit.

And because of that, Izuku have the required proximity for him to make **King Crimson **do its thing!

"**KING CRIMSON**!" His Quirk manifested beside him, and immediately, struck down with a powerful punch on the robot's leg, tearing apart the steel. Because of the huge hole between its leg, the robot lost balance and falling on top of him, Aoyama, Uraraka, and any other participants nearby.

"This is where you'll be erased into nothing, Villain."

Uraraka saw the spirit gritting its teeth even harder and then it disappeared. In a few moments, Izuku's legs are replaced with that of **King Crimson's**, and then he leaped to meet the head of the robot.

'_This… is the beginning of my path… to be a Hero!' _Izuku glared hard at oncoming falling robot, "And this is the end of your acts of Villainy! **King Crimson**!"

**King Crimson **manifested beside his master again, and the both of them hovering in the air, glaring at the robot. **King Crimson **clenching its fists and then delivered, one strong uppercut, bringing it a bit higher than before.

Izuku took a breath and then lashed out, "**VOLA!**" One punch of **King Crimson **to the head of the robot, destroying a part of its gigantic eye. "**VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA… VOOOOOLAAAAA!**" With one final cry, one final punch, the robot was completely pulverized, donuts like holes filling its head. The robot before was falling on face first, but now, because of the barrages of punches, now falling on its back, utterly defeated and destroyed.

***ROBOT VILLAIN 0-POINT: UTTERLY DESTROYED! UNABLE TO CONTINUE FOR FURTHER COMBAT!* **

Izuku didn't panic when he saw he is falling. For he can just-

"Hmph, **King Crimson**." The world erupted and now he is back into the star-filled space where time has vanished. Izuku, while in this state, will be unable to interact with anything and vice versa. So the moment Izuku reached the ground, he is completely unharmed. No injuries what so ever. "Time has resume to normal."

Uraraka watched in shock as before, Izuku was hovering in the air falling, and now he's standing in front of her, completely unharmed, with no injuries whatsoever. And Aoyama was not in a different state, for he has the same shocked look. She watched once again, as the spirit from before appeared beside Izuku, and lifted off the rubble off her. As it threw the rubble without any effort, it then picked up Uraraka bridal style, bring her to Izuku, who resume the carrying.

Izuku watched Uraraka with a _very_ noticeable blush to which Uraraka giggled internally. Then Izuku flashed a bright confident smile at her, "It's fine now. I'm here." She nodded silently.

"**AND STOOOOOOOOP! THE EXAM'S OVER PEOPLE!"**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: And that's finally over! I hope this one's not as rushed as before, and I think its not because I feel completely relaxed doing writing this. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Whether the next update will be Chapter 3 or a new Stand update, we will see.**

**PS. While doing this, I've decided to put a poll of what Stands power should I make.**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I've noticed the facts that people really like the two series I've made. One way or another, there will be time, one part is more focused than the others in terms of update and quality. Anyway, so I've decided to make King Crimson again, since I'm thinking of another realistic way of Izuku beating the shit out of the robot with Sticky Fingers. **

**PS. The poll is up, people, so vote for what Stands you want. **

**-CHAPTER START- **

After the whole fiasco that was the Entrance Examination for the U.A High, everything seems to settle down peacefully. Each participants resting in their humble abode, awaiting their results, whether they're qualified to grace U.A High with their presence or not.

Of course, for the U.A Staffs, things did not settle very peacefully. Everyone is restless on grading the potential students. While that is one reason, the main factor of their headaches is a certain cinnamon roll's Quirk.

Midoriya Izuku's Quirk.

They've replayed the footage many times, and yet, no one fully understand the ability of his Quirk, and what it can achieve. At one point he is here, and another, he's suddenly there. It's not making any sense, and it's making the staffs scratching their head. Present Mic, who later came in after announcing the end of the exam, proclaimed that the Quirk is much more complicated than warping.

No one believe him, except Nezu, who's mentally thinking of other Quirks that can achieve the same endeavour without warping.

"Listen, you guys don't believe me because you were here, you guys were probably not affected, but I felt it." The others stopped what they're doing and their attentions went undivided on Present Mic, whose eyes narrowed. "I was making a sandwich," the sound of palm hitting face was heard throughout the room, "when suddenly, I found myself about to bite the sandwich."

The others raised an eyebrow, some even dazzled with the information given, because Present Mic doesn't make any sense. "Okay, take it like this. Have you guys played an Online Game before?" some nodded their heads, some did not, "and have you experienced lag?" those that nodded their head once again did the same, "then, it's the same thing."

Present Mic continued. "When you lag, you were at Point A, and when it reconnected with a stable connection, you found yourself suddenly at Point B. That's the feeling I get when I was the area. And it was not a one-time thing, it happened many times. I was about to head to the nearby toilet, then suddenly found myself 4-5 meters away from my original location."

"What kind of Quirk gives you an ability to make people lag?" Eraserhead asked mockingly.

"Whatever it is," Nezu intervened, "that ability Present Mic pointed out, it has something to do with that." The Principal of U.A High pointed to the footage of Izuku along with **King Crimson**. "I'm pretty sure that phantom-like being is responsible."

"How would you explain its powerful physicality then, Sir?" One of the staff, wearing a gas breather mask with a cowboy hat played the footage to the part where Izuku's **King Crimson** obliterating each robot, until the point of the 0-Point Robot Villain. "As you can see, Sir, it blasted that thing effortlessly too."

"Another thing to discuss…" the staffs sighed tirelessly, "not to mention, that kid can replaced his arm with that phantom to empower his punch. Although not too noticeable, the power's a tiny bit weaker when he's using his own arm that is replaced with the phantom's," a footage of Izuku's arm replaced with **King Crimson's **played in the monitor.

"If I may, how many points did he racked up again?" Eraserhead enquired.

"…114…" someone muttered, to the point no one heard him.

"Can you repeat that again?" The Cowboy Hat man asked again.

"114 points, combined both Villain Points and Rescue Points." He repeated, and the moment everyone heard that, they choked on their saliva.

"SAY WHAT!?" Present Mic roared, his eyes went out of his eye socket for a moment before going back in.

"A total point of 63 Villain Points." Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing the information. "And remembered, he was sharing points with another candidate, Aoyama Yuga. If he was alone, he would be taking the 13 or so points Aoyama Yuga received from working together with Midoriya Izuku. And of course, 51 Rescue Points, for saving Uraraka Ochako, with the same amount given to Aoyama Yuga for working together with Midoriya Izuku in saving the girl."

"T-T-That is certainly an amazing score… I think he broke my record…"

Everyone stiffened when they heard an eerie laugh coming from their Principal. Nezu was rubbing his hands in delight, combined with the grin and the glint coming from his charcoal eyes, it gives a pretty terrifying sight.

"Hohoo~, not only you possessed an interesting Quirk, but to think you have this much potential….

…I will be looking forward to be teaching you, Midoriya Izuku."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Time skip a few days forward, screw days, its actually a whole week skip. Every examinees were given a mail, which consist of a DVD telling them whether they passed or not. It was a rather intense way of getting told whether you qualified or not **[1]**. Izuku received him a day earlier, and was rather flabbergasted when the DVD shows a hologram of All Might telling him, that he passed with flying colors, literally.

And here we are now, as our beloved protagonist getting ready for his first day in U.A High, the next step for his career in the name to become a Hero. Not only a Hero, but the No.1 Hero!

Izuku was outside his home, with his mom looking at him with tearful eyes. "Izuku, Izuku! I still can't believe you've passed! I'm so proud of my son!" Said the woman, the only person to ever cared for him ever since his diagonal test whether he has a Quirk or not. The woman have drastically changed however, with her becoming rather plump and shorter than she was before. Due to the constant nightmares of Izuku, she's been getting worried, and negative, which affects her diet, and entire wellbeing.

"Do you have everything ready? Your school stationary? Handkerchief? Tiss-"

"Mom…" His mom stopped her rambling, and she watched as her son is in the same state as she is, having a tearful eyes. "I… I'm ready. And… and… Mom?" Midoriya Inko glanced at her only child with worry.

"T-Thanks for believing in me, and… being the only one that truly cared about my wellbeing…" Izuku couldn't hold it, as the tears finally fall, something which happened to his mother.

"Oh… Izuku, why would I wouldn't? A mother's task is to protect her child, and believe in them. Just because you're different, doesn't mean I will act differently towards you." Inko latched onto Izuku with an embrace, which Izuku accepted with open arms, literally.

"T-thanks, Mom… You're the best Mom anyone could ever wish for! Wish me luck at school, and… I love you Mom!" Izuku let go of the embrace, and he slowly walked away from his mother, waving at her before jogging for the bus **(A/N: Or was it train station?)**.

"I love you too, Izuku. Always."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, Class- Oh, there it is…" Izuku who have arrived at the U.A High Academy, was searching for his class, which is Class 1-A. However, when he found it, he seems to be a bit dysfunctional. But then, he screamed internally, _'WHY IS THE DOORWAY SO HUGE? Wait… calm down, calm down, maybe there's someone with Mutation Quirk that makes them really tall...' _

Here goes nothing, and on he goes to enter his new class. On the way to his class, he was reading a mantra, of wishing Bakugou Katsuki and that navy-haired teen not to be in his class. If they were in his class, not only would Bakugou keep bothering him, the blond would always arguing with the navy-haired teen. From what he seen from the brief meeting with him, he seems to be someone who is ver-

"Get your legs off those desk now! Don't you have respect for the senior who have studied on the same desk on the previous years!?"

"LIKE HELL I CARE, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY, HUH!?"

'_Fate really loves to fuck with me.' _Was all that went through Izuku's mind the moment he saw the two students he do not want to end up in a class with. He surveyed the class for a moment, and found a familiar face that brought a small smile to his face.

Aoyama Yuga.

And judging by the brief emotions on the Frenchman's face, he noticed Izuku smiling at him, to which he replied with a smug smile of his own.

Izuku shook his head as he chucked fondly of Aoyama's personality. Maybe it's just only for him, but Aoyama's personality made him attracted and felt easy to befriend. Perhaps that was the reason their cooperation went smoothly. Despite Aoyama's wish to outshine everyone in terms of popularity, grade, etc, he is very open to cooperate if it means for the greater good.

And then, for a brief moment, Izuku locked eyes with Iida Tenya.

And before the latter manage to speak, someone spoke first. "Oh, hi Izuku!" Izuku turned around to see Uraraka greetings him, to which he lamely replied with a slow wave of his hand. "So, how you've been doing?"

"Um… Uraraka-san?" The girl in question glanced at the cinnamon roll, who is getting fidgety due to the hard glare of Bakugou. "I know you're just trying to be nice… but I don't think now's the time to socialise…"

"Mhm, a rational student who knows time is important. I'm surprised, I have to admit." Everyone was alerted by the voice, coming from the ground, revealing an orange sleepy bag, with a man sleeping inside, although now he's awake.

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* **_

"I want you all to get into your sports uniform now, and get to the training field in 5 minutes. Do I make myself clear?" the man questioned.

"Yes!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

When they arrived to the training field area, they finally saw the full appearance of them man that came out of the sleeping bag. The adult is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times.

The man noticed all the students have arrived and decided to introduce himself. "Good, you managed to get here in 5 minutes. Remember time is precious, so try not to waste it. My name is Aizawa Shouta, I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years, a pleasure to meet you." When one of the students was about to introduce himself, Aizawa intervened. "No need to introduce yourself, each homeroom teacher have received the pictures along with the name of their students."

While he was saying this, he felt a pair of eyes glued onto him. And true to his words, he found a familiar fragmented eyes focusing at him, trying to open him up. Dead-fish eyes met a fragmented one.

"Well, anyway, listen up carefully." Aizawa said, bringing the attention of everyone. "I've brought everyone here for Quirk Measurement Test. Remember your fitness test? It's kinda like that, but this time, you're allowed to use your Quirk." Some noises of excitement greeted the surrounding.

"But, Sir, how about the Entrance Cerem-?" Uraraka was cut off before she could even finish.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka-san." The girl in questioned and almost everyone were now focusing on Izuku. "I'd rather not waste my time with something I've been doing since Elementary School. Besides, I'm not comfortable with huge crowds."

"What he just said." Agreed Aizawa. "Anyway, I was about to call you up, but since you're here, that just makes it easier. Since you're ranked 1st on the Entrance Exam, what's your record on pitch ball throwing during middle school?"

"None, Sir." Aizawa rose an eyebrow in confusion. "I never went to school that much. The only time I went to school was when there was a test or important exams. And I'm a bit of an insomniac, so I've never really participate in P.E Class."

"Whatever, just go to the circle," Aizawa pointed to the ground marked with a circle, "and pitch the ball as far as you can with your Quirk. Whatever you do, just don't leave the circle."

Izuku nodded his head and sauntered to the area. As he was inside the circle, he took a deep breath and let it out. "**KING CRIMSON**!" The others was shocked to say the least, with the exception of 4 people, as a red phantom being appeared. Some was creeped out and terrified by its raging expression.

However, a girl with an elongated earlobe questioned, "**King Crimson**? As in the rock band, **King Crimson**?"

"Do your thing, **King Crimson**." In response to its master's command, it picked up the pitch ball.

And with one mighty roar, he pitched it with all its might. "**VOOOOOLAAAAAA**!" The moment the pitch ball left the hand of **King Crimson**, it was as if the sound barrier was broken, and the pitch ball went flying almost faster than a sniper bullet can travel.

However, almost all the class thought confusedly, _'What is 'vola'?'_

A bell-like sound from Aizawa brought everyone's attention back to him, and he showed everyone the result of Izuku's pitch.

Everyone's eyes widened comically, except Bakugou's whose expression defined what is rage, "813.5m!?"

A teen with crimson spiky hair with sharp shark-like teeth, commented, "Holy crap, dude! That was so manly! How did it throw that far!?"

"Yeah! It was like, **'VOLAAAAAA'** and then boom!"

"Its strength is terrifying…"

"Forget about the strength, do you see its expression?!"

However, not everyone was all praise for Izuku. Especially, for a certain light blond haired teen. "DEKU!"

Aizawa and some of the class noticed the flinch, and clenching of fists from Izuku. The boy in questioned nervously turned around to face Bakugou. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Not only you cheat your way through the Entrance Exam, now you're actually hiding a Quirk from me, ME!? YOU SURE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, DEKU!" With one final shout, Bakugou lunged for Izuku, and unnoticed by the explosive boy, Aizawa was sending out doing something unknown to both of them.

For Izuku, however-

"**King Crimson**." The whole world collapsed once again, and he returned back to the world where time has been erased. He calmly walked, passing through Bakugou's like a ghost, totally confident and different from the nervous boy a moment ago. He turned around, to see Aizawa's scarf wrapped around Bakugou's body, and his eyes glowed crimson. Izuku smirked smugly upon discovering this, "So we will have the underground Hero, Eraserhead, as our homeroom teacher. This will be interesting." Izuku then ended the time skip, with a soft muttering, "Time has resume to normal."

In Aizawa's perspective a few moments ago, he was about to throw his scarf, while Bakugou was lunging for Izuku. So it was a surprise for the two of them and everyone, when suddenly Bakugou was standing still with scarves wrapped around him tightly. No one noticed the grown-up's eyes widened in realization. _'T-This! Is this what Hizashi was talking about?!' _

Then they noticed Izuku was nowhere in the middle of the two men. And when they found him, they've noticed the cinnamon roll went through a 180 degrees change. His body's surrounded by red aura, with his expression mirrored that of a silent rage, opposite of **King Crimson**. His fragmented eyes glared right at Bakugou, who for the first time in years, even if he will not admit it, felt fear as if the Grim Reaper was staring at his soul.

"This is a test." Everyone felt the tension became heavier, and some, like Aizawa, noticed Izuku's voice became a bit deeper than before and carried a _killing intent_. "I've accepted this test, to stand victorious against my past." Izuku walked slowly, without any worry, as if he has all the time he needs. "A person grows once they are able to defeat their weaker past self."

And as he's directly in front of Bakugou, he glar-, no more like looked down at him, as if he's nothing more than an insect in his eyes. "Wouldn't you agree, Bakugou Katsuki?" Whispers and gossips flew around the students, making theories of why the two of them seems to be so hostile against each other, so toxic.

Aizawa, who decides enough is enough, stopped before anything serious happened. "That's enough, Midoriya. If you remember, there's still other test to be done with." He kept his deadpanned stare at Izuku, to observe any change.

In just a moment, Aizawa was shocked a bit, to see it when it happened. The fragmented eyes became a bit dimmer than before. _'What could it mean?' _

Izuku fidgeted for a moment and lost balance, before regaining it back. "Y-yes, Sir, I-I'm sorry any trouble I've caused."

'_There's another change. Could it be… Schizophrenia? No, it looks more like a split personality. Schizoid Personality Disorder then? Whatever it is, the trigger can be seen from his eyes if one observe enough.' _Aizawa narrowed his eyes in thought.

Needless to say, Class 1-A was weirded out by the total 180 change of Izuku, even Bakugou felt a tiny fear from the weirdness that is Izuku. Of course, some students are worried for him, obvious ones being Aoyama and Uraraka.

**-LINE BREAK-**

50-Meter Dash.

Students lined up and pair with another student, making it a one-on-one race. You can't make request of who you want to race with though, the judge here is Aizawa Shouta, not the students, me the author, or you the readers.

At first, everyone was excited by the time Iida Tenya finished the race in 3.04s. Some even blurted out that it looked fun, using Quirks to overcome limit and have rivalry competition. It was all laugh and fun at first, until Aizawa got pissed and told them, those who placed last will be expelled, no mercy expected.

Uraraka argued that it is not unfair for a first year, who worked so hard to enter U.A Academy, only to be expelled on his or her first day. Aizawa stared right at her, "Natural disasters, Villains, robberies, random psychopath attacking civillians, etc, the world is unfair, kid, make sure you know that. At first, you think its beautiful, but its actually a cruel and unfair world. That's why we Heroes exist, to overcome the challenge it set and go beyond our limit. That's 'Plus Ultra'." With some exception, the entire class was motivated and nervous at the same time.

"If you need more motivation," Aizawa paused for a moment, "then consider Midoriya's words from before. A person grows stronger once they're able to overcome their weaker past self. Now, no more motivations and go do your test."

The final pair for the race was Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki **(I don't remember who Izuku raced with)**. The intense tension from before was back. It was so intense that a grape looking boy was sweating hard, and spiky-haired boy gulped loudly. Aizawa observed the cinnamon roll, and once again, found that his fragmented eyes became a lot clearer. Not only that, his expression turned back into its steely determined expression. Aizawa released a sigh, and then blew out the whistle.

_***KABOOM!* **_

Two huge sounds broke out, one the sound of a ground cracked, and the other, a booming explosion. He was about to observe again, before suddenly-

He is now looking at his clock, with Izuku getting the results of 2.93s, and already standing the end of the 50M Dash with Bakugou only halfway through. Aizawa gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, _'It happened again. And not only that, I can't even remember of what I've been doing before this, except when I was about to look at Midoriya.'_

The others, mainly Iida, were shocked that Izuku had beaten Iida's record. Izuku's **King Crimson **legs disappeared in a red glimmering light. Izuku sauntered away to continue the test.

'_This is one heck of a problem child…'_

**-LINE BREAK-**

Grip Strength.

Izuku went first on this test, as he want to finish the test as fast as possible. He summoned **King Crimson **and the fighting spirit crushed the test with its powerful grip of 550.8kg and when everyone witnessed it, they were cheering for him, and a tiny smirk went unnoticeable on Izuku's face.

A tall student, with pale grey hair that swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye walked to the machine to measure his own grip or strength. He is a tall- Izuku is shorter than him, muscular young man with 6 arms that attached to each other by a web of skin. As he gripped it, the result **(KEKKA DAKE DA) **is shown as below.

540.0kg.

Excluding Izuku and some others, everyone's thought was-

'_ARE ALL OF THEM MONSTERS!?' _

**-LINE BREAK-**

Standing Long Jump.

It was at this part where things went a bit comical, for example, Bakugou putting both hands between his legs as a NOS, Aoyama turning his back on the sandbox so his Quirk will launch him away, etc.

For Izuku, he was running normally and just when he's about to jump, he summoned **King Crimson's** legs, and jumped with all the power he could muster. While he did that, it went a bit out of his plans.

He did not plan to jump too high that it took him 11-12 seconds just to land from the air.

**-LINE BREAK- **

Repeated Side Steps.

Izuku's fragmented eyes observed the steps Minoru Menta made during his side step, and found it simple, however, putting too much power will not be ideal, although the speed will be useful.

He then summoned only the legs, with no feet, so that he can side step faster than Minoru Mineta, although because its his first time, he still ended up just a bit slower than Minoru Mineta.

**-LINE BREAK-**

As the test was now over, everyone felt exhausted after going through the Quirk Assessment Test. And now, the decision to expel the one who placed last. Everyone pity the one who could be last.

The result was shown.

Midoriya Izuku was number 1, with Shoto Todoroki second, Yaoyorozu Momo third, etc, and lastly, Minoru Mineta. The grape boy kneeled on the ground, and his eyes full of tears, the boy is filled with utter despair.

Who wouldn't after working so hard to achieve something you want only to be reject at the last second?

"Oh by the way, the expulsion thing was a ruse. It's just to make you work harder."

With the exception of Izuku, Shoto Todoroki, Yaoyorou Momo, and Bakugou, all the students screamed loudly, "WHAT!?"

"Of course it was a ruse." Both Izuku and the only girl who didn't screamed commented. "The hint was, 'no more motivation', so obviously, it was just a ruse so you will work harder and shows Aizawa-sensei that you have what it takes." The two of them then realized they spoke at the same time.

"Well, aren't you two smart?" Aizawa offhandedly commented, "Anyway, you all are now Class 1-A. Welcome to U.A, Problem Children."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**[1]. It was a rather intense way of getting told whether you qualified or not – Reference to Golden Wind narrative about the Gay Couple's Death of 'It's a rather intense way of getting killed.' **

**A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 3 BOYS! As I said in the upper notes, Poll is up so vote for your Stands. Know that, it gonna take a week before it is released because of me trying to get the whole ability correct (I'm looking at you D4C). I hope this is not too rushed, and again, I didn't really feel rushed although it took me 2 days to write this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Review/PM for any problems, grammar errors, spellings, etc.**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, long time, mhm? I'm sorry about that. I've lost some motivation to be honest, and I was like, if I still updating but without motivation, it would be rushed just like the first chapter. Anyway, I decided to get some motivation, so I've been practising on Wattpad to get my writings alright again, you can check it out if you want, the name is AnimeAndGameLover or something like that. **

**Other than, my final year exam is here, so I've been a bit busier than normal. In case you're wondering, I'm taking the IGCSE 'O' Level of Cambridge. It will end on 12****th**** of November, but on free time, I can still update. **

**Ps. The poll end, so the next Stand will be Killer Queen. **

**PPS. I've decided to add other games/anime/movies power too instead of just JOJO's stuffs. What do you think? **

**Now, I present you, Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: King Crimson Chapter 4! **

**-Chapter Start-**

After the whole fiasco that was the Quirk Assessment Test, everyone went back to their class, and later went back home. It was nerve-wrecking for some people who've never been pressured. However, this is no problem for Midoriya Izuku.

For he will be the Number 1 of all Heroes, the King of all Heroes. And of course, every test that is given to him is just that, a test. A test for him to overcome his weaker past self. He will make sure to stand at the top of all tests, categories, subjects, and win in every competitions available for him to partake.

The King that is Midoriya Izuku will not accept other than a perfect score, a perfect position, and a perfect win.

He cupped his chin in thought, _'However, the school is the best school for Heroes, so there will be pretty lots of challenges for me to overcome. No worry, I will still stand at the top and scream my presence as I save the innocents.' _He smirked at this.

Now, before the author makes you even more confused, this is actually the next day, not the time where Midoriya Izuku is on his journey towards his home. No, this is the next day where he is heading towards U.A High. He smirked again, as he felt the presence of said school. Looking up, at the enormous building that is his school. The school where he will become a Hero. He headed towards his class, he's been excited to see his friend Aoyama and Uraraka.

Give a few moments later, and he has finally arrived to his destination. He found that there are others that are lot earlier than he is, and he aimed to fix this hassle. Giving a wave and a small smile to Aoyama, earning the same gesture from the French descendant. As he grabbed his chair and take a seat, Uraraka bombarded his vision in front of him with that bright sparkling smile she always had.

Without knowing it, he blushed, although fortunately no one notice it.

"Deku-kun, good morning!" The girl greeted him, although one thing froze him.

"D-Deku?" He questioned.

"O-Oh, that's your name… right?" Uraraka enquired, nervously chuckling to herself. "I've heard that Bakugou guy calling you that yesterday…"

"Listen, Uraraka-san. Deku means someone who is useless or can't do anything, my name Izuku can be read the same way as Deku. My real name is Midoriya Izuku." Izuku explained, he's not really mad per say, but just a bit hesitant when someone calls him that.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. B-But, Deku-kun! To me, Deku sounds like 'Dekiru', like it gives a feeling of 'You can do it!', you know?" Uraraka giggled.

Izuku broke down in a quiet chuckle, "I see. Then, you can call me Deku, Uraraka-san."

"Mhm, mhm!"

**-Line Break- **

Turned out, all the teachers were Pro Heroes. For example, Present Mic teaching them English, Cementoss teaching Maths, etc. However, the Heroes can't stop one thing when teaching these subjects.

Boredom. Utter boredom.

It's a subject they've went through in Middle School. Not only that, they want HERO TRAINING. That's the part they want, not the subjects they've went through in Middle School. Try as they might, the Heroes can't do anything much to make the subjects less boring than they were when in Middle School.

However, Midoriya Izuku thought otherwise. This is due to the fact that he never attended school. Because of his past weaker self, he was weak because of the nightmares which prevent him from sleeping, making him weak. Because of the lack of sleep, he can't go to school with little to no energy. But, now he can attend those subjects that he missed during Middle or Elementary School. He will be able to overcome his weaker self.

Izuku let out a maniacal grin at the thought. _'They were useful enough to give me subjects to ace on.'_

As the bell was rang for their next class, he can feel it in the entire class. The excitement for Hero Training. And then, as the door knocked, a few moments later, it shocked everyone, even Izuku, who didn't expected him to be here despite the holograph. He knew he would be teaching here, but he just don't know what subject it is.

"**I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR…" **

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE *RUMBLE* **_

All the students, even Izuku, although he hid a little, were excited due to this turn of event. They all waited with excitement for him, coming through the door.

"**LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" **All Might called out to the class, in his Silver Age Costume. The man standing tall like in every video of All Might Izuku have watched. Standing at 6-7 foot tall, huge muscles, with veins pulsing bulging, to emphasised his impressive strength. His blond hair shine with pure brightness like a certain warrior who screams justice **(1)**. The front of his hair stood straight, like a pair antenna.

"WHOAH, IT'S ALL MIGHT! HE'S ACTUALLY TEACHING HERE!"

"AWESOME, HERO TRAINING BEGINS TO GET ME EVEN MORE EXCITED!"

"T-THAT'S HIS SILVER AGE COSTUME!"

"Look at how my light outshines everyone~"

Nonetheless to say, it was only Izuku who didn't ignore Aoyama, as he sent a thumbs up to his direction.

All Might chuckled as he saw the reactions of his students. He spread his legs wide, one arm touching his forehead, with the other up in the air, like a dab. **"Yes, I am! As you've all know, I am All Might! I will be teaching you Hero Training. However, what's missing in this class right now is one important detail!" **

The class was silent, some mumbling to someone next to them to make a theory of what is that detail. Izuku smirked and raised an arm. All Might grinned and signalled him to answer it. "A Hero cannot assure the innocents' safety without their personality and actions. And a Hero, cannot make an impression without his costume."

If it was even possible, All Might's grin widened even further. **"THAT IS AN EXCELLENT ANSWER, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" **He said, in English with American Accent. The back of the class let out a smoke, as it revealed lots of costumes, the costume of the future Heroes of Class 1-A. **"Grab your costume, and meet me at the fake city where you partake in the exam. Remember, the moment you sport those costume, you are a Hero!" **

**-Line Break-**

All of them were back in the fake city where they were taking the Entrance Exam. The entirety of Class 1-A were in their Hero Costumes, and All Might couldn't help but gush like a child with excitement upon seeing them. He can feel it, when these young generation of Heroes graduated, they will become a fine Hero and maybe, just maybe, he can retire with ease, with comfort of the future protected by them.

However, he noticed that one of the student, Midoriya Izuku, haven't come out with his costume yet. Usually, one that took a long time to come out with something, it means that something will be quite extraordinary.

"Waaaah, Deku-kun, you look quite simple!" Uraraka giggled, grabbing the entire class' attention.

There, Midoriya Izuku with his costume. His costume was quite simple, as if looking like a civilian. For his head, he let out his hair just like in any costume, not wearing any protection or whatsoever. The only difference however, is the fact that he tied his hair into a short ponytail, leaving two stray bangs on his forehead. As for his torso, he wore a cropped purple sweatshirt, leaving his stomach bare. However, if one observed carefully, on his bare hips is what look like chains, connected to his jeans. Speaking about jeans, he wore said clothe as his bottom, with what looked like two golden metal buttons on the end of each side. He wore a simple yet elegant pair of shoes, the same colour as his pants.

"R-Really, Uraraka-san?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously, noticing Aoyama heading towards their location.

"Oui~, I have to agree with Uraraka, Midoriya. Although simple, I must say, you look quite elegant." Aoyama said, giving two thumbs up, with his eyes sparkling.

"**HAHAHAHAH!" **Al Might bellowed with laughter, grabbing everyone's attention. **"Now, what we will be doing here is an indoor Heroes VS Villains combat." **With that, he brings out a box with a sign that reads 'BATTLE' in red, full of papers with number. **"The reason for this is, there are some slick Villains who prefer hiding in the shadows. Some example are the black market, drug trading, child abduction, a secret weapon, etc. Now, you will team up with a partner, making it a 2vs2 situation. The pair will be decided randomly by picking the papers in this box."** All Might explained, grin not yet faltered.

"SENSEI!" One student yelled, who Izuku recognized as Iida Tenya. "Why is it that we paired randomly and choosing our own partner?"

All Might smiled, and let out a few chuckles. **"That's quite simple, Young Iida. The reason for this, there are some operations where you will be picked with random partners, either someone you know, or a stranger. Usually, during these situations, you will be paired with someone who can link up with you with their Quirk. Of course, there are some situations which doesn't use these type of pairings." **

Everyone made 'Ohh' sounds at the explanation of All Might. As there are no more questions, All Might explained even further of what the objectives of today's exercise. **"Now, the Villain are hiding a destructive weapon. The Heroes' job is quite easy: Secure the weapon and capture the Villains. Each side will be given 5 minutes of briefing for planning."** All Might paused, as if thinking of what else to add. **"Ah, yes! Please note that, you don't have to do both to achieve victory. However, securing BOTH Villains and the weapon will earn you bonus grades." **

Everyone nodded their head, and proceeded to grab their respective number. As everyone have grabbed each of their own, All Might have listed said teams of who's going first, and who's going last. That being said, Izuku merely searched for his name to see whether he will be teamed up with Aoyama or Uraraka.

Luck is not on his side however, when it is revealed that his partner will be Kirishima Eijirou. And they will be going against Bakugou and Iida. The gear on his brain began working to formulate a plan to go with this. However, the simplest plan would be going against Bakugou alone, with Kirishima heading towards their objective.

And one pros of this plan will be the fact that it will take no effort whatsoever to find Bakugou because it will be the Explosion Quirk User that will be finding him out.

He searched for the one named Kirishima Eijirou, and found him right away, for no one have a hair like Kirishima's –which in his opinion, is very cool-. His height is pretty average for someone of his age with an impressive build. He has red eyes which pointed slightly upwards, with a small scar just above his right eyes **(2)**.

For his costume, he wore two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in colour, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center. Below this, he wore baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, and multiple thick rings going around his calves. His chest left bare open, and wore a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs.

After it was announced that it was their team that will be going first, Izuku headed towards Kirishima, nudging the red-haired teen on the shoulder. Kirishima grinned towards him upon seeing him, "Hey, partner! Ready to kick some Villains' butt?"

Izuku chuckled nervously due to his partner's enthusiasm. "Y-Yes, I'm ready. I have a plan… on how to tackle this match towards our favour..?"

Kirishima gazed at him with emotionless face. "Is that a statement or a question?" Izuku's deadpanned face is all the answer he needed. "I will that as a statement. Alright, fill me in, partner."

And fill him in he did. He told Kirishima of his history with Bakugou and how it will be easy for him to distract Bakugou so Kirishima can have an easier time taking their objective and or subduing Iida.

However, Kirishima was a bit worried for his partner. "Would you be able to hold him off on your own though, Midoriya?"

Izuku gave him a smile, and said, "Do not worry about me. After all, a Hero needs to be courageous and unbeatable to be the pillar of hope for innocents." He glanced towards Kirishima only to find him gazing at him with sparkling eyes, obviously in awe of his determination.

"S-So manly!"

Izuku merely chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

**-Line Break- **

While the rest of the class is in the monitoring room, the two –four, if you included the villain's team- are now in the fake city to begin their Hero Training. Before beginning, Izuku relayed their plan once again to Kirishima, who gave a thumbs up in response.

"**BEGIN!" **The voice of All Might from their earpiece yelled out.

And with that, the two headed inside the building. The Heroes searched for a way up as they keep running for they have a time limit before the exercise is over, which will grant an automatic win for the villain team.

As they keep running, there was no warning when the wall next to them exploded, revealing Bakugou Katsuki, in his… explosive outfit. His costume composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carried grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sported black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"DEKUU!"

"**King Crimson!"** Izuku called out, and said Stand punched the ground, to make a smokescreen, to which Kirishima took advantage and ran past through Bakugou. The blond-haired teen was about to give chase when he suddenly found himself farther than where he was supposed to be, and not only that….

Izuku was suddenly in front of him. His lime-coloured fragmented eyes glaring straight at him.

**-Line Break-**

"All Might-sensei, what just happened?" A girl with a wild ponytail sporting a rather revealing outfit asked. The others were wondering the same thing too, heck, even the Kirishima in the monitor was confused.

What they didn't expect was a sweating All Might with a grim expression. They heard him muttered a simple yet rather unnerving sentence, **"So it has begun…" **

"What has, All Might-sensei?"

"**Listen, young Heroes. Lately, we've been inspecting for the cause of a rather weird occurrence that is frequently happening. And this is it. You may feel it too at some point, where you found yourself suddenly doing something you didn't even realize you were doing." **All Might explained to the students. He then gave his attention to the entirety of his class.

"**And believe it or not, our number 1 suspect is Midoriya Izuku."**

**-Line Break-**

Back on the battlefield. The two former friends having a stare-off, although to describe it better, it is more of a glare than a stare.

"You sure got a lot of nerve hiding your Quirk from me, Deku!" Bakugou yelled out, teeth grinded in anger.

"I've never hide anything from you. My Quirk have just bloomed."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT OF AN EXCUSE, DEKU!" Bakugou lashed out, leaping with fist ignited, ready to explode the moment it makes contact.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, and summoned **King Crimson **by his side, with the spirit parrying Bakugou's attack to the side, and then retaliated with a rather sickening punch to the face.

The blond was sent flying to the wall, destroying it upon impact. Izuku's legs were replaced with **King Crimson's **and then with great speed, leaped towards the wall, where a wide-eyed Bakugou barely blocked the punch, sending through the next room. Bakugou back flipped repeatedly to gain his balance, only to hear another shout, which made his eyes widened.

"**VOLAAAAA!" **He coughed out blood as his abdomen was punched very hard, so hard that it felt like he had been rammed by a freaking bus. He fell on the floor, and shakily get up, glaring defiantly towards the cause of his pain, and frustration.

Deku, flowing with red aura, and **King Crimson **still with its expression of rage by his side. "Have enough yet, Bakugou?"

If it was even possible, Bakugou gritted his teeth even harder, a cracking sound was heard. The anger and fury in his eyes became even more obvious. His fists clenched hard till his nails drew blood on his palms.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, YOU FUCKING DEKU!"

With an enraged roar, he leapt towards Izuku, ready to tear him apart.

**-Line Break-**

_With Kirishima. _

For the crimson-haired teen, he have made it to the destination of their objective: The Bomb. There, he saw Iida acting as the Villain, cackling madly, to which Kirishima had to hold his snickers in lest he want to be find out.

He inspected his surroundings, to see spots to where he can hide, to stealthily knock Iida out cold, or if that proves to be hard, then secure the objective. Unfortunately however, there are no easy spots for him to hide, even if the pillars look promising, he can still be find out if Iida round him off.

'_So, that only left the option of knocking him out…' _With the decision being made, Kirishima sneaked towards Iida on the tip of his toes. After Kirishima deemed he is close enough, he decided to leapt only for Iida to suddenly turned around towards him.

"Hoh, so you decided to sneak towards me, Iida Tenya, the most terrifying Villain?**(3)**" Iida questioned him, with a rather smug tone. Talking about Iida, his Hero Costume looked rather unique. His is that of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of armour, all a pale silver in colour, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extended past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wore a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wore silver knee-high boots with gold accessories and around his torso, he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band.

Kirishima decided to play along, and continued approaching Iida with confidence. "I can't subdue you and secure the objective without getting close."

"Hohoh~, then, mighty Hero, approach me as close as you'd like." The two then have a stand-off, although you can't see much of Iida's expression thanks to his helmet. And then without warning, Kirishima strike first, but was repelled by a lightning-quick kick to the temple from Iida.

Thankfully, he was able to hardened his body just in time.

Iida sent another flurry of rapid kicks, to which Kirishima hardened again and blocked the kicks. As the kick was done, the crimson-haired teen lashed out with a punch, to which was blocked by Iida.

"Not bad, Hero." Iida complimented, with the compliment being genuine.

"For a Villain, you are pretty manly." Kirishima replied with a grin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"That's supposed to be my line!"

While Iida sent out a kick with his left, Kirishima decided to only hardened his right arm, and punched the incoming kick, making both attacks halted in its place. The two was trying to overpower each other's attack to gain the momentum to grab their victory.

And Fate decided it to be Kirishima's victory, as with sudden newfound strength, Kirishima overpowered the kick with his punch and sent Iida tumbling on the ground, rolling to the side to avoid a hardened fist bearing down upon him.

Kirishima managed to block the kick, and parried It away, leaving Iida open without guard. Unknown to him, the blue-haired teen's eyes widened beneath that helmet.

"Take this! ORAAAAAAAA!" Kirishima focused all parts of his **Hardening** Quirk on his right arm, as he sent a devastating punch on the face of Iida. The punch was so devastating that the helmet cracked **(4)**. Not done yet, Kirishima split his Quirk to make it 50/50 between both arms and sent rapid punches towards Iida, hitting his mark on every punches.

"OOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAA!" And the last punch is once again on the face, the same place which the crack was found, cracking it even further to the point of revealing a part of Iida's cheeks. Iida Tenya was then left on the ground, gasping for air as his body was in pain. Despite the heavy-looking armour, it is lightweight for it focused on cutting down air resistance rather than physical defence.

Kirishima then wrapped the Capture Tape around Iida, completing the bonus objective which is to to subdue the villain.

'_I wonder h-' _

_***KAABOOOOOM!* **_

'_-He will be fi- Wait… what!?' _Kirishima looked around, for any signs of incoming attack but found none. _'I swear I was doing something else…' _

_***BOOOOOM!* **_

'_There!'_ Kirishima thought, suddenly alarmed, waiting for the smoke to go away so he can see whether that is Bakugou or his partner, Midoriya. He gulped in tense and nervousness as he kept waiting for the smoke to go away.

_***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* **_

Kirishima breathed a huge sigh of relief, after the smoke revealed an unharmed Izuku, although the expression of his Quirk, **King Crimson**, was not quite so relieving.

"Yo, Midoriya! Where's Bakugou?"

"There." Midoriya replied, pointing towards the far corner where Bakugou is unconscious, with bruises and bloods pouring down his lips to which Kirishima winced.

"Damn, you're terrifying, Midoriya." Izuku merely chuckled sheepishly, as he has to go a tad bit further to make Bakugou stop. He got a bit of an earring from All Might though.

_**-Flashback-**_

"UHOOOOGH!"

A flying blond teenager sent to the wall for the umpteenth time. And once again, he stood up. Eyes remained defiant, expression remained determined to gain victory, to which he believed that a Hero is someone that wins in every fight.

"Do you really think victory is all that defines a Hero, Bakugou Katsuki?" Izuku asked, while approaching him very slowly, almost agonizingly.

"OF COURSE! A QUIRKLESS KID LIKE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS A TRUE HERO, DEKU!" Bakugou yelled out, spitting blood after the rageful yelling.

Izuku stopped and made a clean pose, imposing his dominance before Bakugou, lifting his arms and holding his nape while looking down on Bakugou **(5)**. "Of course not. A Hero is one that saves the lives of the people. A battle-maniac like you wouldn't understand. And yet you claimed, that me, Midoriya Izuku, do not understand what is a true hero!?" Izuku's expression turned furious, mirroring **King Crimson's**.

"The Future No.1 Hero is I, Midoriya Izuku, not you, Bakugou Katsuki!" This time, it was Bakugou's expression that turned furious.

"DON'T KID WITH ME!" He dashed to Izuku, who dismiss **King Crimson **except the arms and legs. Bakugou led with the right hook, as Izuku remembered, to which he countered by grabbing the arm thrown him over to the ground, making the ground cracked and Bakugou to spitted out blood.

'_Mhm, I might have gone a bit overboard and puncture fractured his ribs.'_ Izuku internally spoke. The downed Bakugou sent a loud explosion to which Izuku dashed back. Bakugou stood up, and then sent a kick towards Izuku.

The cinnamon roll blocked it however, and sent a lightning-fast fist, which unfortunately barely missed as it grazed Bakugou's cheek. A wild punch headed towards him, and Izuku ducked, sweeping Bakugou's legs, making the latter's fell. Before he fell however, Izuku lifted him off the air with a kick to the back, and lastly, a devastating punch to the abdomen.

Izuku grabbed him before he could be sent to the wall again, and let him stand straight. "Come, Bakugou Katsuki. If you really think victory is that important, then you will be no Hero with this strength and beaten left and right."

"Heh... Seems like you don't understand what these gauntlets are really for, don't you…" Bakugou chuckled lowly, earning a raised eyebrow from Izuku. "You're a fucking nerd, so I'm pretty sure you know that the more I store my nitroglycerin sweats, the powerful the blast will become."

Izuku merely grinned in response. _'He's gaining hope because of his trump card. It's going to be satisfying to see his hope crumbles' _Brushing the sadistic thoughts aside, the earpiece from them both shouted out in warning.

**-Line Break-**

"**Young Bakugou, you are not allowed to use it! The life of young Midoriya is at stake if you do! Young Bakugou!" **All Might yelled out.

In the monitoring room, the class are tensed upon seeing the fight. Whether it's the intense yet exciting fight between Kirishima and Iida, or the one-sided slaughter between Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Uraraka-san, Midoriya-san acted a bit different, don't you think?" Aoyama questioned.

"Mhm! Deku-kun seems a bit different… a bit more ruthless and merciless.." Uraraka answered worriedly. They observed of what's happening on the monitor and their eyes widened.

Bakugou decided to use the stored nitroglycerin sweats.

**-Line Break-**

"**DO NOT USE IT, YOUNG BAKUGOU!" **

The warning of All Might was ignored, as Bakugou simply released the gauntlet and let out a dangerous, and devastating explosion in front of him.

_***KAABOOOOOM!***_

Barren. Deserted. Wasteland. There are many words that can be used to describe the land that was blasted by his explosion, but those three words are some that can describe it perfectly. There are no remains of any clothes of Midoriya Izuku. Some of the structures are heated, and melted even, which spoke greatly of massive the explosion was.

If it was any other human, they would worry of the fact they have accidentally killed one of their colleague. But Bakugou Katsuki is no other human, for he is certainly unique, with a 'bit' of arrogance.

Bakugou grinned, _'T-This.. I did not expect it to be this powerful! I-It's mine.. Victory is mine!' _

However, a dead calm voice broke him out of his thoughts. That voice suddenly filled with killing intent, death, and overall, he can imagine the image of him with a huge hole on his chest.

"Hmph, **King Crimson**."

Shakily and slowly, Bakugou glanced behind him only to see him. Unharmed, not damaged, not even singed with burns from the explosion. Completely unscathed. His victory… his victory is not yet achieved. His hope… his trump card… it crumbled into dust.

There, Midoriya Izuku stood. Expressionless, and even **King Crimson **is in the same state, with no presence of its ever-lasting rage. The red aura flowed even dangerously, even brighter, and the fragmented eyes shined brighter and glared even more sharper.

Bakugou gritted his eyes in anger, but before he could even retaliate, to strike that piece of dirt on his way towards the number 1 Hero, he was struck on his abdomen once again, but instead of sent flying, he was held in place, and he could feel this punch even stronger than before.

"Finishing you off with **King Crimson** would be an overkill and not Hero-like." Summoning the arms of **King Crimson**, Izuku lashed out at Bakugou with a flurry of rapid and powerful punches.

"**VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA!**" Izuku prepared one last powerful punch, "**VOOOOOOLLLAAAAAAAA!**"

_***BOOOOOM!* **_

The strike was so powerful that he uppercut Bakugou into the floor above them, if the big hole is any indication. With his left hand on his hip and said hip swaying to the left like a model, he laid down his right arm as he muttered out. "**Volare via.**"

_**-Flashback end-**_

Those were what Kirishima was informed of, the big explosion, etc. "That was great a job from you, Kirishima. I see that you have taken my advice of focusing your Quirk on one part of your body." Izuku commented, a grin etched on his face.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! Like, I actually punched stronger! Thank you for the tips, Midoriya."

"No problem, Kirishima. It is obvious that a fellow Hero should help each other. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been manly of me, would it?"

Kirishima wrapped an arm around his neck as he grinned at him, "Of course!"

"Remember, Kirishima, your Quirk is no longer just a shield…

You are now the shield that protects the innocents, and the sword that strikes down justice at the evildoers." And with that, Izuku touched the missile replica, to end the Hero Training Exercise.

"**H-HERO TEAM WINS!" **

**-End-**

**(1). Garen, The Might of Demacia, who always screams Justice from League of Legends.**

**(2). It's stated in the manga about the scar, and the author of the manga admitted he frequently forgot to draw the scar.**

**(3). The Hoho~ meme of Jotaro vs DIO**

**(4). Crazy Diamond vs Killer Queen, where Crazy Diamond punched Killer Queen so hard it cracked. **

**(5). Risotto Nero's pose. **

**A/N: It's quite a bit long, isn't it? Just consider this a rare occurrence. As said above, this series will no longer be only consisted of JJBA, but other animes as well. It's not fixed yet, so tell me what you think of it and then I will decide for real to put it only strictly for JJBA or include other animes as well. **

**If you're wondering of the other fights, it will be in the next chapter, although, just like in the anime/manga, it will only be brief.**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, what have I been doing before this and the Konosuba's fanfic? Reading stories to get more guides of making better stories. And that's what I hate about reading sometimes. It made me inspired to write out story, which is the reason why KonoSuba: The Power of Timekiller exists. **

**Heck, even right now, I'm thinking of making another Kid! Gintoki but this time, he will be in Kimetsu No Yaiba. Quite fitting since, both have samurais. The only difference would be one was in Edo Period and the other in Taisho Period. **

**As usual, I will be hoping you enjoy this chapter. **

**-Chapter Start-**

"He's a bit too ruthless, don't you think?" Uraraka couldn't help but agree with her classmate, Kaminari Denki. His short orangey-blonde hair parted to the right partially covering his left eye.

"_Oui~_, Kaminari-san." Yuga seems to be agreeing too.

Meanwhile, everyone else did not voice out their opinions about the battle. Whether it's the one-sided battle between Midoriya and Bakugou, or the intense fight between Kirishima and Iida. One thing is for sure though, most of them are filled with excitement.

All Might on the other hand cupped his chin in though. _**'The 'glitch' happened too frequently, and yet, no signs of its source appear.'**_He glanced at the monitor which shows Izuku and Kirishima congratulating each other while on their way here. He faked a cough to grab the attention of his class. **"Now, may one of you explain who is the Man Of The Match along with the reason?" **

"May I, sir?" All Might nodded his head to the direction of the girl whose costume is a bit too revealing. "The Man of The Match would be Iida Tenya. While he ended up losing to Kirishima Eijiro and Bakugou Katsuki abandoning him, he still remember what his task is and until the end, protected the weapon valiantly. As for why Kirishima is not the Man of The Match, its mainly because he did not grab the weapon after defeating Iida, and distracted by the floor's destruction courtesy of his partner." She took a breath before continuing, "I do not need to explain why Bakugou Katsuki is not the Man of The Match, but for Midoriya Izuku, he's more focused into the fight with the blonde, and he could potentially destroy the weapon because of his reckless fighting style which thrown Bakugou to the ceiling. Do I get it right, All Might-sensei?"

The rest of the class stare at her in amazement. Her explanations were detailed and definitely, without doubt, correct without flaws. The only exception to this is Todoroki Shouto, and Fumikage Tokoyami, who are intrigued and impressed respectively.

All Might, on the other hand, looked flabbergasted from what he heard. He didn't expect such details and explanation from the girl. It seems like he did not need any more proof as to why Yaoyorozu Momo is a Recommended Student. His grin revived with more energy, **"Absolutely detailed and correct, Young Yaoyorozu." **He eyes the others. **"Remember this well, young students, whenever you are on a Mission such as this, it is best to not be reckless, and remember the safety of your teammates AND the civilians who is nearby before your objective." **

Before the students could say anything else, the door behind them opened to reveal Izuku and Kirishima. All Might was about to say something but Izuku held out a hand to stop him from saying anything else. "We've send Iida-kun and Bakugou Katsuki to the infirmary, All Might-sensei."

"**That was quite quick."**

"A Hero must be quick if he wants to save the lives of the innocents." The green-haired Hero-In-Training rebutted back.

All Might wasn't sure to feel guilty for all the lives he couldn't save due to his late appearance or be impressed of Izuku's maturity.

"Hey, Midoriya, what is your Quirk?" Kaminari Denki asked him before All Might could commence the next battle. All Might might be imagining but he swore he could have seen Izuku's fragmented eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, partner, tell us! We're your classmates, so you can tell us your Quirk!" Kirishima encouraged him further with a grin.

Izuku let out a sigh, and summoned **King Crimson** by his side, posing regally like a noble with Izuku who merely slouched his back with his hands in his pockets. "This is my Quirk, **King Crimson**, and before you ask, yes the name is from the band **King Crimson**, I've just searched it two days ago." He could see a girl whose hair is slightly purple with her earlobes looking like wires or plug looking at him like he's a God. "I can make him punch things, kick things, etc. Kind of similar to Fumikage Tokoyami's Quirk. The downside is any damage it received will be impact upon myself too."

"I see that it really is similar now that I see it up close. The only difference is the downside." The mentioned Fumikage Tokoyami nodded his head after inspecting the Quirk.

Izuku debated with himself but in the end he decided to tell them, because they are his Classmates, and in the future, they will be Heroes too. "Actually, that's not the only difference." If it was even more possible, that seems to grab their attention even more. A Quirk with more than one downsides!? Preposterous! That is only possible if your Quirks are a dual-one like Todoroki Shouto's.

However, unknown to them, Izuku do not mean by downside. It's in fact the abilities.

"I can see it in your eyes that you think I have more than one downsides. I do not mean that way." Izuku glanced towards All Might and sent a small but visible smirk to the No.1 Hero. "I'm sure everyone experienced it or have seen it. When you're at Point A, and suddenly Point B. Again, you've experienced it back when Bakugou Katsuki lashed out at me and I suddenly gone, with Aizawa-sensei suddenly capturing the blonde."

All Might couldn't help the goose bumps feeling that travelled down his spine. This is it, the moment everyone in the school been wanting to know. The reason for that particular incident.

"In a way, you could say I have two- no, THREE Quirks." Izuku suddenly announced.

All Might couldn't help but voiced it out along the rest of the students. "WHAT!?"

Izuku let out an intimidating smirk towards. "You heard me right."

"This ain't a funny joke, Midoriya!"

"Deku-kun, what do you mean!?"

"_Oui~_, this seems quite hard to take on, Midoriya-san."

All Might stayed silent with his eyes narrowed at Midoriya, as if telling him to stop joking, but Izuku glared right back at him. Izuku shrugged and sighed again. "I will be explaining it once and ONCE only, so listen very carefully. Relay this to Bakugou Katsuki and Iida-san, but not the rest of U.A except the teachers that are teaching us."

Izuku observed that everyone's attention on him and he grinned dangerously, and continued explaining. "**King Crimson **have an ability of its own, which I can use for myself and without any downside. That's what I mean when I said that's not the only difference between my Quirk and Fumikage Tokoyami's."

"A-And what is this ability, Midoriya-san?" Yaoyorzu enquired with a visible sweat trailing down her temple.

"Erase time." That made everyone, even All Might, widened their eyes in shock. "For a maximum of 10 seconds, I can erase time. During that time erasure, I am unable to interact with any physical objects, including living things, and vice versa. Not only that, I can see all attacks that are coming at me, to which I can dodge or let it pass through me. And of course, you will continue what you've been doing before the time skip. For example, if you were to climb the stairs for 10 seconds, you will suddenly find yourself at the top when the time limit is up. A cloud that have parted will not realize what happened, and an extinguished flame will be oblivious as to what happened. Kore ga waga no **King Crimson **no noryuku da **(1)**!

All Might's eyes keep widening further upon hearing the explanation of what Izuku able to do. But to skip time, and anyone but him, to finish what they've done the last 10 seconds without remembering it. It is a terrifying ability. Not to mention, Izuku is invincible for 10 seconds for no one can hit him, and he can position himself to strike an unguarded position of his target.

"There is actually one more ability, but I do not know how to use it." Everyone gazed at Izuku. "Reason I'm insomniac is mainly because of the things I see during my sleep. And one of it is about **King Crimson's **abilities. There's time skip, and from what I can see in the dreams, foresight." That stopped everyone in their tracks upon hearing that.

"Hold up!" A purple haired midget called out. "Not only skipping times, but now you're telling us you can see the future!? Don't kid with me!"

"I'm not kidding with you. I can see what will happen in 10 seconds, and it CANNOT be changed. However, it doesn't show me the steps on how to achieve what exactly happened during that 10 seconds. And again, I still do not know how to get access to it." Izuku spoke again.

Poor All Might though, have to hear that not only one of his students can skip time, he have foresight too!

It was pure silence for exactly 10 seconds, but to everyone except Izuku, it felt like years have gone by! The silence is tense, so tense you could cut it with a knife. The first to gain retain their composure was All Might.

"**Well, we still have other matches to go. So let's get back to it."** All Might said. And just like that, everyone gained their confidence back and breathed normally. They felt like years of their life have passed by.

**-Line Break-**

Izuku stood alone in front of his door. The door to his home. He immediately knew his mom is inside if the sound of cooking is any indication. He remembered back of what happened at school.

"_I won't let you bully me anymore, Bakugou Katsuki. Watch me trample all your efforts and laugh as I claim your precious number 1 spot."_

Stupid brain, not that one. He began to view back all that happened during the Battle Trials. The amazing Quirks he have witnessed in just 2-3 periods. It is pretty unfair to fight Todoroki as a Villain while protecting the weapon though. The son of the No.2 Hero have frozen the entire building all by himself, and easily enough, secure the weapon. If it wasn't for Todoroki and Shoji Mezo, who can use his arms as an ear to locate the Villain Team's location, Hagakure Toru's plan to use her Quirk as an advantage might have work.

Then there's also Uraraka-san who used her Gravity Quirk on the weapon to keep it floating so the others cannot reach it. Kyouka Jirou's plan of locating the weapon was quick and efficient, but lack any power even with Kaminari Denki, who would go quite brainless if the voltages used are quite high.

Yaoyorozu's Creation Quirk is certainly helpful despite any situation. It's certainly versatile and formidable. Whether to be used as Defence or Attack, it can create anything as long she knows the formula, atoms, yada yada yada required to create an object.

Not only that, but he gained an advice to NOT fight Tokoyami in a dark place. It seems, the darker the place, the stronger his Quirk is, but it will also be difficult for him to control. And vice versa when it comes to bright room. In terms of fighting prowess excluding his time erasing ability, Izuku have no doubt **King Crimson **will emerge victorious against it even in a dark room.

He let out a small smile, so small one wouldn't be able to notice it. Although I said that, there's only one person who can notice it.

Izuku knocked the door four times before opening it, calling out, "I'm home, mom!"

"Welcome back, Izuku! What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have katsudon, please?"

His mother.

**-Line Break-**

In a room that is quite dark and dim, a figure with dismembered hands could be seen on a couch. Exactly on the coffee table in front of him is a picture of All Might. A shadow beside him handed the man something, to which the later accepted and throw said object towards the arrow, revealing a knife.

"Hey, Kurogiri… what do you think will happen once the Symbol of Peace is dead?"

"I believe the world would be in quite the panic."

The man who spoke first let out a manic grin. "I really like the sound of that."

**-End-**

**(1). Bucciaratti vs Diavolo, and the Devil screaming "KORE GA WAGA NO KINGU CRIMSON NO NORYUKU DA!"**

**A/N: Not too many references in this one. Again, this chapter merely about everyone knowing Izuku's true abilities and some summaries of the fights. Oh, and quite a sweet scene between mother and son if you ask me. And of course, a certain Villain makes his debut, a short debut. **

**Silver III Jhin, arrivederci!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, here's an update long overdue. King Crimson Chapter 6, for y'all. Hopefully, I can make some readers squeal about this chapter, but meh, my writing ain't all that good compared to some of the amazing authors, whose works I have read, and waiting for update too. **

**Anyhow, here's Chapter 6 for you all.**

**-Chapter Start-**

Izuku Midoriya is not amazed by what he saw in front of the U.A gate. It seems like quite a lot of journalists have come, to take questions about, if he had to guess, about the teachings of All Might. He heaved a sigh before muttering out a name of his Quirk. He's here to study about becoming a Hero, not to answer a journalist's question, who in his opinion will twist the answers, making a gossip, or something untrue.

"**King Crimson**.."

The world exploded in its usual color, revealing Izuku in the cosmos. He walked through the crowd easily, while still having a good 8 seconds left before it ends. As he walked through them, the journalists and Aizawa, along with Hizashi, still doing their usual things.

The time skip process ended as he entered the school, with the rest of the journalists and teachers gaping of what happened, which Aizawa glanced back, and narrowed his eyes at the back of Izuku.

"What a problem child…"

Kirishima who have just arrived, was all excited about talking with Izuku again. Not to mention he was manly, he have THREE Quirks too! Granted, the other two 'Quirks' are his Quirk's abilities. Man, that sounds weird now that he thinks hard about it. As he was trying to pass through the crowd, he was grabbed harshly.

"How was the teaching of All Might?!"

"Uh… what?"

**-Line Break-**

As the whole debacle have finally ended, the rest of Class 1-A, along with its Homeroom Teacher, have finally started the session of homeroom class.

"Right, here's a report, from yours truly, and your only, Homeroom Teacher, Aizawa Shota." The man himself spoke, although the class can detect some amount of annoyance in his tone. "So first, Bakugou, don't abandon your objective just so you can confront a personal problem! And Midoriya, this is Class Training, not a real Villain invasion, so hold back when duking it out."

"Tch."

"I-I understand, Aizawa-sensei."

Safe to say, the rest of the class, excluding Aizawa, was baffled at the meek reply from Izuku, although Yuga doesn't look to surprised as he have some experience from the cinnamon roll's weird personalities.

"Anyway, there's a very important thing you all need to focus on now." Aizawa suddenly announced, making everyone nervous. Will it be a surprise test? If it is, will it include expulsion threat? Everyone getting expulse?

"You need to pick the Class Monitor, and also, a Deputy."

"What?!"

"Don't make it sound so important!"

"I was expecting a surprise test!"

Aizawa smirked a sadistic smirk beneath his scarves as he heard the surprise test comment. Good, they're already expecting the worst of the worst. Maybe they aren't as naïve as he had initially thought. "Choose among you who will be who, make it quick. Time is essential."

The class sweatdropped as he get into his sleeping right after he said that.

Izuku suddenly have a vision, a vision of themselves arguing, and… is that votes? Ah, so they ended up choosing voting as to choose who will be who. Effective, but most people will vote themselves, but then again, those who have the most votes will be monitor. Without wanting chaos, arguments, or whatever to happen, he voiced out his thoughts.

"W-We s-should vote to make it quick…" He felt some dubious stares aimed at him, and some are agreeing with him, "I-It is true… t-that people will vote on themselves, but that will make it… easy too, b-because those who have more than one vote will be Class Monitor… a-and the second highest as Deputy…"

"That might actually work…"

"A brilliant idea, Midoriya!"

"Well, let's get to it, then!"

With that said, everyone began voting for who should be who. As predicted, most people votes for themselves, with the author feeling the reader aiming their gazes at Bakugou, as the obvious standouts who vote for themselves.

In another timeline, Kirishima would vote for himself, but after he seen the leadership from Izuku, he decided to put his vote onto his partner.

With the same case, Iida also voted on Izuku, not only for his Quirk, as he had been told by Uraraka and Yuga, but his leadership skills too. Iida deep inside knew that he admired that part of Izuku.

As the rest played out, most of the other class votes on themselves or on another. Minutes went by, with no conversations happening, except the sound of Aizawa's snoring, who is still inside his beloved sleeping bag. This went on and on, until at least about ten minutes passed.

"Sensei, we have finished!"

A sound of grumbling, the zipper opened to let himself out, Aizawa stand strong as if reawakened. "That took you long enough, although it also gives me time to sleep. Alright, let's see what do we have…"

Collecting the votes using his scarves, he surveyed them with a narrowed eyes. He made sure he made no mistake while doing so, and after he finished, he wrote two names on the board for everyone to see.

Class Monitor – Midoriya Izuku.

Deputy – Yaoyorozu Momo.

"May the names that are written on the board step out here?" The owner of said names did as they were told, standing on each side of Aizawa respectively. "Well, there you go. These two are your Class Monitor, and Deputy. I expect the both of you to manage your responsibility efficiently."

"Y-Yes, Aizawa-sensei/Yes, sensei." Two different replies for Aizawa came, to which the teacher noted the different personality of Izuku, once again.

One student was not happy with this particular result however, and by voicing out his disagreement, he explosively roared out.

"OI, DEKU! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU LEAD HUH!?"

Then, the class, Aizawa included, felt a huge sense of dread, and the room grew cold suddenly.

"It is not my fault you are not chosen, Bakugou." Izuku replied coldly, his eyes grew serious, and his face changed from his innocent, nervous expression to a cruel and calculative one.

Before things could escalate even worse, Aizawa demonstrated his authority by speaking in a threatening voice. "If you guys decide to duke it out, expulsion would be the least of your worries."

While both back down, Izuku still holds the same expression, which unnerved a few of the class due to how different he can get. One moment he can be a nervous awkward yet kind person, then changing to a cold manipulative and calculative person.

_RIIIINNNGGGGGGG!_

The class let out a huge sigh of relief they did not realize they were holding. Each of them began to flutter out of the class for their lunch break.

The class of 1-A was saved by the bell, saved from witnessing another one sided beating between Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki.

**-Line Break-**

In the dining area, where all the students of U.A High dined, the atmosphere is relaxing and soothing even. Dining and feasting peacefully, with no worries of attacks considering the top notch security of U.A High.

In one particular table, consisting of our green haired protagonist, Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya, Aoyama Yuga, and the recent addition, Kirishima Eijirou, the protagonist felt something was about to go wrong.

He kept on eating his share of food, while kept on silent with his calculative expression on, while the others conversed with worry, while glancing at the direction of Izuku. He appreciated their concern, which made his heart with giddy with happiness, but he have a serious matter to solve.

Remembering his dream/nightmare from last night, he recalled the name of the foresight ability. Taking a deep breath, confusing his friends even further, he muttered out the name of his foresight ability.

"**Epitaph**.." the other three occupants of the table was bewildered by the small pink head on his forehead, as did his other classmates from other table, and some upperclassmen. Soon, a vision was seen on the bangs of his hair. What he saw greatly confused him, but due to his intellectual mind, he pieced things quicker than a certain pineapple hair character **(1)**.

What he saw, was students of U.A running away in panic from the cafeteria.

"Uraraka-san, Iida-kun, Kirishima-kun, Aoyama-kun, we need to get away from here." Standing up, he eyed his other classmates too. "I suggest you all doing the same thing too."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to order me around, Deku?" Bakugou eyed him evilly.

"I'm your Class Monitor." Izuku replied back, then he glared back even more ferocious than the blonde. "I can remind you anytime by giving the same beatdown I did yesterday."

With that, Izuku calmly sauntered away, with some of his classmates hesitantly following him, confusing the other students. Kirishima quickly caught up to the green haired teen, asking him the questions that everyone had in their mind.

"Hey, man, what's going on?"

Izuku did not answer, but a bell, with a different sound and different tone, although an alarm would fit the name more, rang out. As what he saw by using **Epitaph**, the other students abandoned their food in panic, catching up to them.

"That is what going on. And before you ask, I used my foresight ability,** Epitaph**, to predict this event."

Uraraka approached a bland looking upperclassmen, "Hey, what is going on?"

The senior answered her, although rather full of panic, "It means we are under attack, and we need to evacuate!"

The junior students gasped in shock, while Izuku narrowed his eyes. _'It must be the journalists. Yet, how they broke down the security is a mystery… Something else is at play..'_

Many of the seniors are now ahead of them, blocking the exit by keep being panicked, preventing the others from exiting the area. In the eyes of Midoriya Izuku, he eyed this as stupid and rather un-heroic of them to act as such.

"Tch.. **King Crimson**.." The world around him exploded and enter the usual cosmos like state. Walking calmly to the exit door, he eyed everyone with hated gaze before cancelling out the time erasure process, "Time have resumed normally…"

Nonetheless to say, everyone else was shocked when they were suddenly ahead of when they were three to four seconds ago, and then they were even more shocked as they saw the green haired junior in front of the exit door with a disappointed and hateful gaze.

The Class of 1-A was expecting the worse as they saw the expression of Izuku, and they did not panicked as the senior as they knew Izuku have used his Quirk, **King Crimson**.

"Calm down. I do not know how they managed to do it, but it is just the journalist." Izuku spoke coldly, making a senior or two gulping a huge amount of saliva. "I am disappointed with how you all act however. Hero is many things, but being panicked in a situation is not one of them."

With that, he walked away from his seniors, now full of shame except three figures, who smirked, except one who kept having a stoic yet despaired expression.

**-Line Break-**

Moments before the usage of **King Crimson**, Yamada Hizashi, Aizawa Shouta, and the Principal of U.A, Nezu, stood before a gate.

Or what remained from its decayed state.

"Well, speaking the obvious, but no journalist could achieve this." Hizashi, or Present Mic, spoke.

"Of course, they wouldn't be working as a journalist otherwise." Aizawa replied coldly, triggering a boisterous laugh from Hizashi, making him heaved out a sigh.

Chuckling at the sight behold for him, Nezu chuckled. "Well, whatever it is, we m-"

_BZZZT!_

"-So an incident like this will not… happen again?" Nezu trailed off, although it sound confused. Realizing what happened, he smirked, his eyes glinting in curiosity. "Well, it seems your student have used his Quirk."

Another sighed heaved out from the Underground Hero, prompting a pat on the back from Hizashi who laughed as loud as before.

However, far away from their location, in a dark alleyway, a blue haired figure was breathing a bit heavily.

"W-What was that…? It felt so sudden… It is as if a glitch is happening…" Glancing back towards the direction of U.A, the man narrowed his eyes. "I must report about this to Sensei."

**-Line Break-**

Time skip to the next day, and here we are on the bus, en route to USJ, or the long form, Unforeseen Stimulation Joint. And you guessed it right, it is Hero Class Training, focusing onto rescue mission, to be specific, natural disasters type of rescue.

Most heroes are known by rescuing via beating the villains into submission, but that's not all the case. There are underground hero like Aizawa, and Heroes that focus onto rescuing from disasters, whether fire break out, earthquake, or well, any disasters.

And again, before you asked, that include collateral damage from ongoing fights between Heroes and Villains.

Here on this bus, with Aizawa driving it, the class of 1-A conversed excitedly about going to USJ, and about more Hero Class, which is the main reason they came here for.

However, one green haired protagonist did not share their excitement, as once again, his paranoia going haywire, as he felt a sense of dread. He already used **Epitaph **ten minutes ago, to see if anything happen on the way here, but no such things. However, the sense of dread still remains.

"Hey, Midoriya, you okay?" Kirishima asked him, concern etched on his face. Izuku could not hold back the smile that appeared on his face due to the concern shown for him.

"I am fine, Kirishima-kun."

"Uh, are you sure? No offense, but everyone is all excited while you're not looking fine and… gloomy?"

"I assure you, I am fine. I am just overthinking if something went wrong during our rescue training." Izuku replied back, his smile still etched onto his face.

Izuku sat between Kirishima and Ashido Mina, the pink haired girl. Speaking about her, she got close, and by that, I mean really close, right in front of Izuku's face. "Ne, Midoriya, can you explain more about your Quirk? You said you can make him do anything by your command, but I can see you using his arms…"

The man in demand made an 'O' face with his mouth as he forgot to explain that. "I am not quite sure why or how, but I can coated my body parts with **King Crimson's**, for example, coating my arms with it can make me punch stronger, as strong as Shoji, if not a bit weaker."

"Ooooh~ That is another difference between your and Tokoyami's Quirk!" It seems like Mina's personality is contagious as Izuku morphed a similar smile on his face.

"Obviously… with **King Crimson** punches, not mine coated with his arm, it is even stronger, and can easily destroy metal, and any other form of resistance." Izuku explained even further. Before he could ask, he cut off Kirishima's questions. "No, Kirishima-kun, it will harm you even with your Quirk active."

"Did you use your foresight ability to know that I was questioning that?"

"It grants me vision, not vision with audio, Kirishima-kun."

"Then how do-"

"Your face says it all, Kirishima-kun."

The conversation between the two teens made Mina laughed uncontrollably.

**-Line Break-**

As they arrived at their destination, Izuku, being the Class Monitor, exited the bus, followed by Yaoyorozu. Eyeing up everyone without telling them, the rest of the class, with Bakugou hesitating to do so, made two straight lines, based on their gender. The males are led by Izuku, while the female are led by his Deputy.

They then walked, the lines rather excited in doing so as they will be entering USJ, and as they entered the building, their excitement soar up another level.

What they witnessed inside made them even more excited as I have just described.

Tons of different locations. A flood zone based on the huge amount of water along with a huge ship, a zone of rocky areas, destroyed buildings, and many others. And another source of their recent excitement, along with roars of approval, are the Hero approaching them.

Garbed in an astronaut uniform, with the visor displaying two white eyes. Speaking in a rather feminine voice, he addressed the class.

"I welcome you, Class 1-A, to the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint, or USJ for short." The class roared out in more excitement with obvious exceptions. "As you know, I am the Space Hero: Thirteen. Now listen closely, for this advice will help you in your future as a Hero."

The class nodded and stayed in silence, prompting a nod of approval from Aizawa Shouta, or his Hero name, Eraser Head.

"As you know, I am specialised in rescuing thanks to my Quirk: **Black Hole**. However, just as it is easy to rescue, it is destructive to point it can kill those that I am supposed to save." The atmosphere went from excitement to deadly silence, as he explained his Quirk. "What I want from you, is to use your Quirks carefully, as it can do a collateral damage that can hurt civilians: Who you are supposed to save, not hurt or harm."

"Yes, Thirteen-sensei!"

"Now, who are exc- where are you going?" Thirteen asked Izuku, whose eyes narrowed as he walked further near the stairs, eyeing the plaza with hate.

"Midoriya?" Aizawa made a threatening voice, but the answer he got from the teen is not what he expected.

Before he walked here, he used **Epitaph** due to the sense of dread becoming even stronger right inside this building. He answered his Homeroom Teacher's question rather easily.

"Villains invading."

Look and behold, as mass of black shadow, resembling a portal, appeared out of nowhere, and coming out from it, are many Villains. Not faux Villains, but real Villains who will not hesitate to kill you just for the heck of it.

As many of them exited and finally all of them did, it shows what he seen from the vision granted by **Epitaph**.

A group of Villains invading U.A, and their target, is unknown.

**-Chapter End-**

**(1). Nara Shikamaru**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER, HAHAHAH! Jokes and cruelties aside, I feel that it is a good place to end it. Now, you all may suffer in anticipation of how the battle will occur. Will it be the same as in cannon? Will the series end just there due to the OPness of King Crimson? Will the Villains survive but with a great damage dealt to them?**

**Find out next, in Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: King Crimson, Chapter 7!**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


End file.
